originalcharactersuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Boid
Boid Belvedere Bosca is a fursona (an animal persona) created by ProjectOWL around late December, 2015. Boid is an adolescent male Tangu, a species of humanoid theropod. While his biological family lived in South Africa (his biological parents are unknown and untraceable) Boid has spent most of his life living in the Greater Toronto Area with his second adoptive family, the Boscas. He has two human siblings, Brent and Jo, and a very close friend named Harris “Latchkey” Evens. He ultimately ends up dying at the age of 59 after getting into a car collision with a drunk driver. Description Boid is a male Tangu and bares colouration and markings typical of Tangus from South Africa. His coat contains the colours yellow, red, green, and black. He is fairly short and is decidedly overweight for his species. He has short round ears, a long black beak, and light green eyes. Name Boid has gone through multiple name changes. Each name came with a different character concept. The first incarnation of Boid was a female gryphon named Liba - an anglicization of the German word for love, liebe. When the fursuit actually arrived, Boid was given the name Kafele, an African name meaning "worth dying for". However, after realizing Kafele was too hard to pronunce, he was briefly given the name Kai. At this point, Kai didn't have a personality. After Boid was named Kai, ProjectOWL brainstormed a Greater Prairie Chicken character. The Prairie Chicken, named Boid, was an anthro bird trying to fit into human society. ProjectOWL took the character Boid and instead used it for her gryphon fursuit. The name Boid came from the movie Happy Feet, where a skua refers to Mumble as "flipper bird", but due to his New Yorker accent it comes out as "flipper boid". Shortly after this, Boid was given the full name Boid Liba Guero - Liba from his original name, and Guero from a Beck album. It was later changed to Boid Bosca, Boid taking the last name of David Wenham's character in SeaChange, Diver Dan Della Bosca. His middle name Belvedere (bell-vuh-deer) was chosen in May 2016, a nod to the Good Mythical Morning cockatrice. Personality While he's technically 18 years old, Boid has the mental age of a child around 7-10 years old. His main character influence is Big Bird. Overall he's very innocent and inquisitive, but can become anxious in crowds or when presented with unfamiliar situations. He tries to act "gangster" but falls a bit flat. He's very enthusiastic about things he loves, and almost always happy. Due to this almost constant state of happiness, he does not handle sadness well, and is prone to becoming depressed. Backstory Abriged biography In the present tense, Boid is a 19 year old (in tangu years) who lives just outside of Toronto with his best friend and platonic partner Latchkey. He is very close his younger sister, Jo, and the three often hang out and go on (mis)adventures together. Boid’s older brother Johann often finds himself coming to the aid of the adolescent trio. Boid was adopted by two different families throughout his lifetime - first, the Jumoke family, who adopted him from birth, and later the Bosca family, who adopted him at age 5 when he lost track of his previous family. In the present tense Boid has reconnected with his first family and both of his families are on friendly terms with one another. Biography Paul Jumoke, a resident of Johannesburg, South Africa, discovered a Tangu egg that had been hidden in the furnace ducts of the building where he worked. It had been hidden there by a gang planning to sell the unborn child on the black market. Paul brought the egg home, planning to help find the parents who had lost it. However, when the coworker who had hidden the egg figured out that Paul had taken it, him and his cohorts mugged him, trying to get Paul to reveal where he’d taken it. When Paul refused, his coworker shot and killed him. Leah, Paul’s wife, and their son Andre decided to move out of South Africa and settle in Canada - something Paul had been saving up for. They took the Tangu egg with them. The egg hatched not long after the small family had set up their new apartment. They named the boy Paul Jr. - or more affectionately, Paulie. Andre and Paul grew up together. Being the older brother, Andre looked out for Paul much of the time, but Paul, like most young Tangus, was a quick learner. Because Leah was a single mother, Andre and Paul were latchkey kids - they would both take the Toronto Subway home after school and come home to an empty house. One day, Paul stayed at school much later than Andre because he was playing after school with his friends - Andre trusted that Paul knew the way home. However, Paul got off the subway at Yorkdale station to explore and slipped and fell down the subway staircase. He was rushed to the hospital, but due to his injuries Paul could not clearly remember what had happened, or even who his mother and brother were. The fact that 6 year old Paul was nonverbal also didn’t help. Paul was an undocumented person - no papers or documentation could be found under his name (that is, if Paul could’ve remembered his name in the first place). After recovering from his injuries Paul was sent to a foster home while authorities tried to figure out what to do with him. He was given the alias ”Boyd Doe” as a placeholder. The unidentified Paul, age 7, made friends with another boy at the foster home named Harris. Since birth Boid was nonverbal - he did pick up a bit of English and Afrikaans terminology, but forgot much of it after his injury. He mostly squawked and squeaked, but his sounds followed the same cadence and intonation as spoken English. Harris learned how to understand this idioglossia early on and remains one of the people who can understand Boid the most. The boys around the home started calling Paul “Boyd” not only because that was his given name at the time, but also because Boyd sounded like “Bird” said with a funny accent. When asked to write his name on drawings, Paul spelled his name as “Boid”, which is the name that ultimately stuck and got put on paper. Eventually Boid was taken in by a foster family, the Bosca family. Boid took to them immediately, especially the daughter - his new sister Jo. Boid’s friend Harris, which he knew as “Latchkey”, hopped from family to family due to him being a trouble child who’d often wander off. Him and Boid remained good friends and Latchkey would usually end up spending most of his time with Boid and Jo, either at their house or going on adventures with them. Family Biological family Unknown First adoptive family, the Jumoke family Father: Paul Mother: Leah Older Brother: Andre Second adoptive family, the Bosca family Father: Mother: Older brother: Brent Younger sister: Joan/Jo = Fursuit The fursuit itself was a pre-made partial made by Fur Affinity user ToxikoonCreations. The mask base and eyes were made by Crystumes. The character was described as a "rasta raven jaguar gryphon" in the description of the original posting. It came with matching tail and gloves. Feet, wings and new gloves were added later. Trivia * Boid's favourite musical artists are James Blunt and The Rolling Stones. He also enjoys listening to 90's music. Gallery Boidmask.JPG|Fursuit mask Boid_ref.jpg|2015 ref sheet - outdated Crys_mask.jpg|Mask base by Crystumes Boid_1779.JPG|Boid's usual attire Boid_0078.JPG|2017 - Boid's current design Category:Persona Category:ProjectOWL Category:Original Character